Endless Destinies Continued!
by Matthew Terra
Summary: This is a continuation of HylianSamus and Jupitergirl132's story, ENDLESS DESTINIES. For fans of the original story, PLEASE READ! WrItTeN SOLELY bY Jupitergirl132!


Hello, everyone! Matthew Terra is BACK! Now in partnership with Jupitergirl132! For those of you who have read Endless destinies up to now, (Posted under the name of HylianSamus) this is how the story continues. Reason: Technical Issues.

* * *

><p>"... ... ...Ow... Man... I feel like I got jumped by a Mary..." Teressa groaned.<p>

When she looked down she saw black bands on her wrists.

"AW, WHAT THE-?! WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE?!" she exclaimed.

The Bearer of Sol decided to try to take them off, only to scream in pain the moment her fingers touched them.

"AUGH! ... Agh...! Ngh...! Well... that didn't work..." Teressa muttered.

She took a small glance at her fingers to see them slightly bleeding.

"It is useless to try to escape," a mysterious voice said.

"OH SHOOT!" Teressa yelled in surprise, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"My identity is of no concern to you," the person replied.

Teressa looked down at the bands on her wrists.

"These things block my Psynergy... don't they?" Teressa asked.

The person didn't reply and walked off.

"Where am I?! What am I doing here?! Where are my friends?!" Teressa called.

The moment she realized the person was gone, she slumped onto the cold, stone floor.

"Darn it...! Now how am I going to get out of here...?" The Bearer of Sol muttered.

She began exploring the area she was in. Obviously it was a cell. There was a wooden bench for sleeping, a small pile of hay in the corner, and a surprisingly clean toilet. Yet, her Sol Blade was nowhere in sight

'Well at least the toilet was clean,' Teressa thought, the toilet being the only thing she tolerated in the room.

She sat on the bench, and began thinking.

'Hmm... Well... Obviously, my Sol Blade and Psynergy are out. ... But I wonder though...'

Teressa attempted to use a Sol-based Psynergy move.

Nothing.

'Hmm... Maybe I can try using the hay to unlock the caged door. If there was even a keyhole...' she thought.

Teressa placed her chin on top of her hand.

The moment she did that a small light hit her in the eye.

"Ow! What in the-?!"

She gasped the moment she realized that the source of that light was her yellow, purple, orange, and blue bracelet.

That's when it hit her.

A small rock hit her on the head.

"Ow! What the heck?! Stupid rock!" she yelled, "Wait a minute! My bracelet! They don't know about my-!"

She shushed herself when a soldier walked by, showing no sign of suspicion.

"They don't know about my bracelet. Maybe I can use it to break these bands..." Teressa whispered.

She was able to take of her bracelet then focused the Psynergy within the bracelet and successfully broke the bands apart.

"Phew. Got it off," Teressa sighed. "Now to break out of here. Prominence!"

Teressa created a flame not to big or too small and melted the door.

Now all she needed was to find her Sol Blade.

"Oh. There it is," she stated.

She grabbed the golden sword and strapped it on her back.

"Huh. You would've expected for them to have hid my most trusted weapon. Well other than the Magic Rod. Now to find my friends! And I'm talking to myself aren't I?"

JG13812

Teressa began her search for her friends.

Then she heard a strange sound.

"Wait, is that music?" Teressa muttered.

The sound was coming from the cell a few feet away from her.

She ran to the cell and gasped.

"Nick!"

Nick sat on a bench playing the harmonica.

"'Sup," he greeted.

He played it again before finally realizing his way of escape was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're okay! Does that mean the others are, too?!" Nick asked.

"No. I just escaped," Teressa replied.

"Oh," he said before going back to playing the instrument.

"Stand back!" Teressa warned.

She used the same Psynergy before and melted the door.

Nick just sat there, still playing the harmonica.

He didn't notice Teressa standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Nick paused.

"Jail music," he replied.

He continued playing the harmonica.

Now it was getting on Teressa's nerves.

She grabbed the instrument and threw it out the nearby window.

"... Hey," Nick said.

"Quit fooling around. We need to find the others," Teressa scolded.

(If I dare see anything with a shipping of me and Nick, I swear I'll-! *We are facing technical difficulties right now*)

JG13812

Teressa and Nick have begun searching for the rest of their friends, avoiding sight from any guard around.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone singing in French.

"Wait, only one person would be crazy enough to sing a happy song in French at a place like this..." Teressa whispered.

"Mary!" she and Nick said.

The two ran to the source of the singing.

Once, they located it, they saw Mary talking to the wall she was leaning on.

"I'm just saying, Bill, there's no point in politics, so why do we have them? ... ... ... ... ... No one cares what you think Kyle!" she said.

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... Why doesn't this surprise me?" Teressa asked.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Mary (finally) noticed Teressa and Nick.

"Oh, hey my lunch is here. Finally, they bring me food," she said.

Teressa face-palmed herself.

"Stand back, Mary! Prominence!" Teressa yelled.

The door melted and she and Nick ran to Mary.

"Mary, how many times did you touch those bands?" Teressa asked.

"I don't know," Mary replied before passing out.

The other two looked at each other and sighed.

JG13812

"I lost America! Land that I owned! We will fight her, and guide her, out from the bottom of a well!" Mary sang, still in her daze from losing a lot of blood.

"That's actually the most sane thing I ever heard from her. Although, what the heck is America?" Teressa asked.

"I have no idea," Nick replied.

Mary was taking giant steps and pushing against the walls she almost bumped into.

"Huh. Losing all that blood actually improved her walking," Nick stated.

"Well since I found my Sol Blade, I suggest we should find yours and Mary's," Teressa suggested.

"I don't need a weapon. My mind is a weapon," Mary interrupted.

"Too bad its never fully loaded..." Teressa muttered.

Mary yelped in delight at the cell in front of her.

"Hey guys! I found our dinner!" she called.

"CANNIBALISM!" someone replied.

"Carlos?!" Teressa and Nick said.

"Get me out of here!"

Teressa casted Prominence and the door melted.

Carlos appeared out of the cell.

"You will never speak of this," he said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"Never mind"

"All right you two, lets go find the others and your weapons," Teressa said.

"What about you?" Carlos questioned.

"Do you not see my Sol Blade strapped onto my back?"

"Can we eat him now?"

"NO!"

JG13812

Now having reunited with Carlos, the four Adepts made their way around the halls in search os the others.

"Wait. Someone's here," Mary said, "I can smell it"

"Me too. And it's not any of our friends," Carlos agreed.

Just as they were about to draw their weapons, a Tuaparang soldier shouted.

"Intruders! Where did you come from!"

"This is bad... If he calls for reinforcements we'll just end up as prisoners again..." Teressa muttered.

Nick quickly brought out a Sleep Bomb, and in a second the Tuaparang soldier was knocked out.

"Nice, man," Carlos complimented.

"All in a days work," Nick replied.

"All right you two, help us hide him so no one can find out," Teressa interrupted.

"Oh right," they both replied.

Mary opened a door while Nick and Carlos carried the soldier into the small room.

"Wait. Why are we doing this?" Nick questioned.

"Shut up and put him in there," Teressa replied.

Nick and Carlos muttered angrily as they placed the unconscious Tuaparang soldier in the closet. Once finished they glared at Teressa, who was glaring back at them with her arms crossed, and Mary, who was trying... ... ... to catch her tail... ... ... ... ...

Now they just needed to find the everyone else.

"Now, do we have any complaints?" Teressa asked.

The two boys both raised their hands.

"Perfect! We got no complaints! Let's go," she replied, before turning around and walking off.

"Wait! What about food?!"

"We don't have time for that!"

JG13812

Now all they had to do was figure out who captured them, why, and how the heck they're going to get out of there.

"Uh... ... guys... we might have a SLIGHT problem with escape..." Jody said.

She pointed out at the window in front of her.

Everyone looked and gasped.

All they could see was the emptiness of the clouds and sky.

"... ... ... ... ... ... I blame Mary/Teressa"

**(Juptergirl132 says: was too lazy to write the rest. T-T)**

I will fix all grammar mistakes ASAP! Please Review!


End file.
